You're Loved, Charlie Brown
by HappinessIsABeagle
Summary: It's a windy February 14th. Charlie Brown goes to the mailbox and opens it, he sees a Valentine. He then goes all over town to find which girl sent it... A new, improved and longer version of my original one. The other one didn't include Snoopy. He appeared briefly in this one. He will be a major character in my next Fanfic. My first ever fan fiction!


Disclaimer: Snoopy, Charlie Brown and the rest of the Peanuts gang are owned by the late Charles M. Schulz. They are used for this Fanfiction about Valentine's Day and not being offended in any way.

 **You're loved, Charlie Brown**

It was a cold and windy February 14th with some warmth in the air. A cool breeze wafted in and past the neighbourhood of the Peanuts gang.

There was Charlie Brown in his famous yellow zig-zag shirt standing in the front yard, standing by the mailbox. * sigh *… I will never get a Valentine…" said Charlie Brown sadly.

He roughly swung open the metal flap of the mailbox. He came face-to-face with a black and white Beagle, grinning at him. "Snoopy! How do you expect me to see my valentines with you in there?" said Charlie Brown. He watched Snoopy jump out of the mailbox and ran into the backyard. Charlie Brown looked inside the mailbox, there lied a white envelope. Charlie Brown carefully examined it. The envelope scrawled "Charlie" on it in messy cursive but he could read it. Without thinking, Charlie Brown dashed inside and showed Sally.

"Well, I don't know, Big Brother… It might be for me and my Sweet Babboo might've disguised it' said Sally cheerfully.

"No, it has my name on it" replied Charlie Brown

Sally rolled her blue eyes "Whatever"

Charlie Brown stared at the Valentine but didn't open it. He needed Linus' help to found out who wrote it.

Just as soon as Charlie Brown raced to the blue rotary phone, he then got out the phone book and dialled Linus' number.

"THE POWER IS OUT, BIG BROTHER!" Sally yelled and went back to staring at Linus' picture.

"Good Grief…" he sighed

 _ **On the bus**_

"I don't know Linus, should I open it? It is my first Valentine..."

"Let's just wait until lunchtime, Charlie Brown then we can open it"

"Four hours? Good grief…"

 _ **At School**_

Charlie Brown turned to Linus during English.

"Psst. Linus" whispered Charlie Brown

Linus looked at Charlie Brown.

"Yes?" Linus whispered back

" _Wah wahhhh wahh wah._ (Boys stop disturbing my class.)

"Sorry, Ma'am." said both boys at the same time.

 _ **Lunchtime**_

"It's finally Lunchtime, Linus"

"Let's see what it says, Charlie Brown.

Charlie Brown took the Valentine out of his locker then grabbed his lunch bag.

"Hm. No name" questioned Linus. He then showed his friend.

 _Dear Charlie Brown, you are a nice person and I admire you. You could make a better pitcher but that's ok. If you like me, in my own way, I like you too._

"It's not signed!" exclaimed Charlie Brown

"Well we do know that she most likely plays baseball, Charlie Brown"

"BUT ALL THE GIRLS IN OUR NEIGHBOURHOOD PLAY BASEBALL, LINUS!"

"How about going around after school to all the girl's houses in the neighbourhood after school and asking them if they sent you the Valentine, Charlie Brown" Linus continued. "But I can't help you because I have to help Rerun clean his room".

"It's ok, Linus. That's what I'll do after school"

"Or you could just call them on the good ol' phone" Linus suggested then put his hands in his jacket pockets

 _DING DING DING DING_

"Fifth period… Good grief…"

"Let's go Charlie Brown. It's our last one anyway." Linus told his friend

 _ **Fifth Period**_

" _Wahhhhhh Wahhhh Wah Wahhhhh Wah Wah Wahh" (Subtract these fractions)_

"I hate fractions, Linus" Charlie Brown whispered to his friend who was sitting behind him.

"Class finishes in 10 minutes, Charlie Brown"

" _Wahhhhhh Wahhh Wah" (Boys! Work!)_

"Yes, Miss Othmar" said Charlie Brown and Linus respectfully.

 _ **After School**_

"Good luck with that Valentine, Charlie Brown" Linus called out and waved as Charlie Brown got off the bus.

"The power's still out, Big Brother!" shouted Sally as her brother walked in the door.

"I'll be back soon, Sally" Charlie Brown said as he headed out the door with the valentine clutched tightly in his right hand.

First, he ran to the Van Pelt house. He rang the doorbell. He heard some familiar voices inside the house.

"Mom, can we please have a dog?" asked Rerun. "Mom always says no so no is no, Rerun." replied a crabby voice, assuming it was Lucy's. "Lose that stupid blanket, Linus!" said the same voice. "HANG ON, I'LL GET IT!" bellowed Lucy's voice.

Charlie Brown could hear loud footsteps.

Rerun screamed "RERUN! HIDE! IT'S TORNADO!" yelled Linus.

Lucy swung the door open. "What are you doing here, Charlie Brown?" questioned Lucy then put her hands on her hips.

"You see, I got a Valentine from someone but somebody didn't sign it" said Charlie Brown not looking up

"So?"

Charlie Brown looked up slowly "So, I was wondering if you sent it, Lucy"

Her face expression was a half laughing and half angry. "WHY WOULD ANYONE GIVE A VALENTINE TO SOMEONE AS WISHY WASHY AS YOU, CHARLIE BROWN!" yelled Lucy then shut the door in Charlie Brown's face.

He walked to Frieda's house then rang the doorbell

"Hello, Frieda? Did you send me this Valentine?

Frieda gave him a blank look "Why would a girl with naturally curly hair send a valentine to you?" then slammed the door.

Then Patty Swanson's

"Did you send me this beautiful Valentine, Patty?" Charlie Brown grinned

"You're too wishy-washy" Patty commented then slammed the door

Then he tried Marcie's

"Hey, Marcie…"

Marcie smiled "Hi Charles"

"Did you send me this valentine?" Charlie Brown asked while holding it up to her face.

"No, I sent a valentine to Franklin and he sent a valentine to me, Charles. Sorry." She then gently closed the door.

Then he tried Violet's

Violet had a disgusted look on her face "Charlie Brown, no girl would send you a valentine because you're a wishy-washy failure who makes a lousy manager! NYAAAA!" The girl in the purple dress then shut the door in his face.

"What's the point… I go over to every girl's house I know and they didn't send it…"

The boy walked home with his round head hung low and staring down at his brown shoes, in need of a polish.

He then walked past a shoe store. "Those are nice shoes… that's a nice pair of sandals there… Those sandals seem to ring a bell but how?" he wondered.

He then saw a young girl with blond hair and freckles wearing that exact pair of green sandals, walking past him.

"THAT'S IT!" Charlie Brown shouted loudly. The girl stared at him for a few seconds, confused. "Blockhead…" she muttered under her breath.

Charlie Brown dashed to Peppermint Patty's house. He was nervous but ready, she was his last hope.

DING!

He heard footsteps

Peppermint Patty opened the door "Hey Chuck!" she said. "What brings you all the way here?"

"Well, I got a valentine today and I don't know who gave it to me" explained Charlie Brown

"May I see it?" Peppermint Patty read it slowly then looked up, blushing

"Well, Chuck…. I sent it to you." Peppermint Patty smiled, expecting Charlie Brown to smile too.

"Oh" Charlie Brown said surprisingly

"Well, sorry that Valentine came from a girl who has freckles and a big nose, Chuck" Peppermint Patty said looking down and trying not to cry. A salty tear dropped on her sandal.

"Peppermint Patty?!" She looked up at Charlie Brown again. "Well, I got to admit, you look way better than Lucy and all the other girls in the neighbourhood" said Charlie Brown smiling

The freckled face girl smiled briefly then wiped her eyes "Really, Chuck?"

Charlie Brown shook his head. "I'm telling the truth here." Then he took a deep breath

Charlie Brown held up the valentine. "I asked every girl in our neighbourhood if they sent me this."

"Oh"

"I'm glad I got it from you, Patty. The thing is…" Charlie Brown fidgeted with this shirt a bit then blushed.

Patty was looking down and was shuffling her sandal then the freckled face girl looked up.

Charlie Brown yet again took a deep breath "I like you too, Patricia" he blurted out then gave her the biggest smile then looked down.

He looked up again after a few seconds and Peppermint Patty's jaw hung open and her face turned bright tomato red.

Charlie Brown didn't know what to do. He looked around for a couple of seconds then grabbed Patty by the hands then hugged her.

Peppermint Patty then put her hands around Charlie Brown.

"You kind of like me, don't you Chuck?" said Patty smiling

Charlie Brown grinned "Well… I do, Patricia." Charlie Brown replied. Then they dethatched from the hug and ended up looking at each other face to face again and smiling.

"Chuck." Peppermint Patty continued "I'll sign my name on that Valentine so you don't forget who it's from."

Charlie Brown smiled then replied "I'd like that very much" Peppermint Patty got a black pen from her pocket and wrote on the bottom of the valentine.

The tomboy smiled "Here you go, Chuck"

" _Dear Charlie Brown, you are a nice person and I admire you. You could make a better pitcher but that's ok. If you like me, in my own way, I like you too. Love, Peppermint Patty_

Charlie Brown walked into the living room and looked out the window. "Geez, it's getting dark… I better head home." Peppermint Patty ran into another room. "Dad, can I walk Charlie Brown home? He doesn't have his dog with him." She ran back to Charlie Brown, smiling.

"I can walk you home, Chuck".

"That'd be nice, thanks!" Charlie Brown replied.

They stepped outside then they started walking. Peppermint Patty looked down and held his hand.

Charlie Brown blushed "Gee, I like holding your hand, Patty" Charlie Brown said

"Chuck, I want you to know that I really like you"

"Well, I like you too, Patricia. You're a very nice person and it's hard not to like anyone like you." replied Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown's female friend smiled.

"Well, there's my house over there."

"See ya' Chuck!" Peppermint Patty waved.

Charlie Brown thought something was missing tonight. He held Peppermint Patty's hands and lead her to his doorstep.

"Bye Patty." He leaned close to Patty and kissed her on the cheek, then Peppermint Patty walked home.

"Hm, that Chuck is a good kisser" thought Peppermint Patty as she smiled and blushed.

 _ **On the bus**_

"Hey, Charlie Brown!" greeted Linus cheerfully.

"Hey, Linus!"

"We're on the bus now and its February 15th and so… what happened? Did you find out who sent you the valentine?" questioned Linus

"Yeah. Guess who sent it, Linus"

"Hmm… The Little Red-Haired Girl?"

"She moved away"

"Marcie"

"Nope. Try again"

"I know…"

"Y-yeah?"

Linus smiled "It was Peppermint Patty, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Charlie Brown asked

Linus grinned "Oh, I got the hint that she likes you"

"Oh, sweet babbooooooooo…."

Linus looked over at the blond girl wearing a pink polka dotted dress sitting next to him.

Linus frowned "I'M NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!"

"YOU SURE ARE!" shouted the girl at her crush

Charlie Brown looked over to his left and saw Lucy smiling hard while Schroeder had his head down, reading a book: "The Complete Ludwig van Beethoven Biography"

Lucy went closer to the musician and attempted to swipe the book from him and throw it out the window but failed.

"Oh Schroederrrrrrrrrr"

Schroeder sighed and shut his book "What do you want now Lucy?" he frowned at the black-haired girl's face.

"Thank you for the flowers you sent me yesterday" she battered her eyes

Schroeder looked at her, confused. "I didn't send you anything!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE!" she yelled so loud that the 4 other kids sitting near her all instantly flipped in the air.

"How was Valentine's Day for YOU, Charlie Brown?" Lucy asked innocently then folded her arms then snatched the Valentine out of Charlie Brown's hands from Peppermint Patty that he was reading and smiling about and blushing for the whole time.

"Well, I- "

Lucy smiled then laughed hysterically. " _Dear Charlie Brown, you are a nice person and I admire you. You could make a better pitcher but that's ok. If you like me, in my own way, I like you too. Love, Peppermint Patty"_ she read aloud so everybody on the bus could hear.

Lucy kept from laughing then lost it. "HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE REALLY SOMETHING CHARLIE BROWN! AHAHAHAHA! THAT PEPPERMINT PATTY THOUGH…" Lucy paused, her mind went blank. "She must be brave to do that…" She paused again. "….TO A WISHY-WASHY FAILURE WHO **CAN'T** PITCH! AHAHAHAHA!"

Patty Swanson and Violet Gray, who were sitting in front of them, laughed even harder at Lucy's joke.

Violet grinned "YOU SHOULD BE A COMEDIAN, LUCY!"

Charlie Brown took a deep breath then sighed. "I sure hope not…"

Charlie Brown said to Linus "Well, I think I got myself a girlfriend, Linus"

Lucy overheard then made an "I have to control the laughter" face but yet again, she laughed hysterically. "AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU? HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! HAHAHAHAHA… Lucy paused. Patty and Violet were looking over, waiting desperately for Lucy to say something funny. Lucy took a deep breath "…PEPPERMINT PATTY MUST BE BRAVE TO HOLD HANDS WITH A LOUSY MANAGER AND AN OWNER OF A STUPID BEAGLE!"

Patty and Violet kept from laughing at another of Lucy's jokes. They were laughing even more than the three girls put together at the first joke.

AHAHAHAHAHAHA! MAKE THAT A WORLD CLASS COMEDIAN, VIOLET! Patty shouted over the laughter of Lucy and Violet.

Schroeder shook his head and sighed "Boy. if she is, she'll be making fun of Beethoven!"

Linus nodded his head then patted Charlie Brown on the back, "You're loved, Charlie Brown."

 **The End.**


End file.
